


A rose by any other name

by Bischedule (neunundneunzig)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/Bischedule
Summary: Sex pollen fic, Aragorn/Frodo.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Gandalf ist completely unhelpful. I like to think he wouldn't be in this situation, but I'm clearly just trying to write about Hobbit holes getting plundered.

Frodo jumped up, "I'll go with you."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "And not rest your legs, Master Hobbit?"

"I'm restless. If you'll allow me to accompany Strider, I'll find no comfort to stay behind." Frodo stretched. The rest of the company had made camp, Gimli had already set off to gather up firewood. Aragorn was planning a patrol of the region, to ensure their safety before they slept. The other hobbits looked with some confusion at Frodo, more than happy to be off their feet. 

"You'll have to keep up." Aragorn nodded, heading off without a word, but giving a jerk of his head to indicate Frodo along. The hobbit smiled and went. 

Aragorn didn't mind his quiet company. The hobbit moved without sound. He had become a more haunted thing, less lively than the others since his injury on Weathertop and his taking on of the Ring. The Ranger knew Gandalf watched him with a weary eye, sad as the rest of them to see one so small carry such a burden. 

Aragorn scanned the forest floor for any signs of threats. There had been ray bucks in the area. A few mushrooms sat about, he looked to mention them to Frodo, And saw the hobbit staring at plants he had not yet noticed. 

He blinked. They were wholly unfamiliar to him, as flowers in this region shouldn't be. He touched Frodo's arm gently as he stepped closer to examine them. The petals were a light pink that burst into a more vibrant red in the center. They were soft to the touch, and grew upon a tall shrub. He leaned in and inhaled, then smiled, turning to Frodo, "Take in the scent. They're sweet."

Frodo came closer and inhaled. He took one and touched the rippled petals, breathing in the aroma deeper, "Oh we must take these back, Sam would find them lovely… What are they?"

"I've never seen them before," Aragorn felt the desire to bury his face entirely in the bud, "They'd make quite the tea, I think."

"That would be unwise." 

Aragorn turned. Frodo barely looked up, thumb stroking the pink, unwilted edge of one. 

"I would think a Ranger would be wiser than to stick his nose in unfamiliar things." Gandalf spoke with unveiled irritation, "There is a stream just north that you've already passed. You'll both need to clean your hands and face."

Frodo pulled back slowly, almost regretful to let go of the plant, "Is it poison? Will we be alright?"

Gandalf shook his head, "You won't be ill, not badly." He assessed the two, seeing their pupils already widening, sweat pricking on the forehead of Aragorn, "Go to the stream. Do not return until I come to fetch you, I won't have you two with the company until it's worn off."

Aragorn led Frodo back to the water. His hand was on the hobbit's back. He felt protective. He knew he should be more worried, and knew he shouldn't have been intrigued by the plant to begin with, but he was struggling to focus. He knelt, washing his hands, shivering at the cool, clear feeling of the water. He splashed his face and rubbed his nose. By him, Frodo did the same. 

The hobbit sat back, water shining on his flushed cheeks, "Do you think we're in danger?"

"No." Aragorn's eyes tracked a droplet as it ran down his face, "Gandalf would not have left us if we were."

The bead ran down the curve of his lips, and Aragorn took his face in his hand, thumb swiping it off. Frodo leaned into the touch, gazing at him with lidded, trusting eyes. The rough, calloused fingers didn't stop gently stroking his bottom lip. Aragorn gasped as they parted slightly. He leaned in. Blood roared in his ears as he kissed Frodo deeply. The hobbit grabbed his shirt immediately, pulling him close and showing not the slightest indication of wanting to let go.

* * *

Gandalf returned to the camp looking rather irritated. He sat, "Frodo and Aragorn will be indisposed for a moment. Should any of you come across a pink and red flower in these parts, avoid it completely."

"Is Mister Frodo alright?" Sam jumped up. 

"Yes, he'll be fine, he just needs to process the poison."

"Poison?" Sam wailed. 

"Don't worry, you know Strider is a good healer." Pippin patted his leg. 

"I promise, he's only processing the poison. He'll be completely fine once it's run its course." Gandalf nodded, and went off a ways to sit and ponder. 

Pippin waited hardly any time before nudging Sam and scampering off into the woods, Merry behind him. Sam watched Gandalf for a moment before following them. They followed the footsteps of Frodo until they heard a groan. Pippin hid behind a bush and peeked up.

In the clearing by the stream, Aragorn was already nude, and wrestling off Frodo's undergarments. Sam's eyes went wide. Merry put his hand on his hilt, ready to stop the assault. But Frodo soon rolled on top of Aragorn, kissing him with great fervor. 

Frodo's fingers found the man's nipples, touching them curiously, eliciting moans. Aragorn responded, taking the hobbit's taut ass in his hands, kneading the flesh. He whispered something in his ear, and Frodo rolled off. Aragorn scrambled for something in the pouch he'd worn. 

"Do you think Gandalf knows what they're doing?" Pippin whispered, mischievous glee in his voice. 

"I'd wager that's why he told us to keep away." Sam frowned, "To spare Mister Frodo a bit of his dignity."

But not Sam nor the other hobbits moved to leave, transfixed by the sight. Aragorn had pulled out a little jar and was smearing something between Frodo's legs. The hobbit groaned and grabbed the Ranger's long hair and tugged. 

Aragorn smiled at his cheek and ran his tongue along his fat little erection. He took the hand that wasn't teasing him open and pulled the foreskin down, sucking on the head. Frodo's grip tightened, and he gave a low keening noise. Aragorn started moving his head at pace with his busy fingers. 

"Look at him." Merry snickered, "I'd reckon he's done this before. Wonder what else we don't know about the Ranger."

Aragorn pulled off and kissed up Frodo's chest, moving between his legs. They exchanged a few more words between filthy, plundering kisses. Aragorn looked him over with pure lust before rearing back and flipping him easily onto his hands and knees. He stroked his member and lined it up with the hobbit's hole. 

"He's going to split him right in two!" Sam cried, eyes going wide, "We can't let him-"

" _Oh YES!_ " Frodo's voice came out loud and clear, "Aragorn, please, yes!"

The hobbits watched in awe as Aragorn held Frodo's hips still, slowly sliding into him, thumbs rubbing little circles. Frodo pressed back, arching, his greedy hole sucking the man's enormous length in deeper. Aragorn was finally flush with him, the both of them panting. Frodo started rocking back. Aragorn pulled half out and slammed back in. 

"Oh don't you stop, Strider." Frodo hissed, turning to look at him. 

Aragorn bent down as if to speak, but instead ran his tongue from the lobe to the tip of Frodo's pointed ears. The hobbit moaned, working himself up more and more, matching Aragorn's rhythm. 

He grabbed his dark hair as he thrust deep into him. He sucked on the top of his ears a bit, then nipped them, eliciting a sweet noise from Frodo. The other hobbits watched silently now, in awe of the rough, unrestrained passion of the two. 

Aragorn was behaving against all his nature. For all his gruff demeanor, he was of king's blood. He showed none of it now, humping desperately into the hobbit below him. He grunted and moaned wildly. His hair condensed with sweat as he plowed into the sweet form below him. 

The hobbits watching took little notice, seeing him very much as the roguish ranger from Bree, as he pillaged the body of their friend. 

And Frodo was far from inactive. He too was behaving against his nature. Hobbits were always very reserved when it came to this fashion of things. But leave it to a Baggins to go so much against that. He panted and pressed back, "Oh touch me, touch me please, Strider, I'm…"

Aragorn grabbed Frodo's member and fisted it quickly, "Never had one so tight… oh Frodo I…" he let out a guttural noise, falling forward, covering the lithe hobbit with his body entirely. Frodo whimpered and shot into the grass below him before collapsing as well. 

Merry and Sam jumped as heavy hands were placed on their shoulders. Gandalf was behind them, looking all the more displeased.

"Go back to camp." He muttered. The hobbits nodded and departed quietly. 

Aragorn rolled over, off of the hobbit. He felt clarity returning to himself. He looked over at the still figure, eyes drifting down to his stretched, abused hole. He gasped, "Oh… what have I done… Frodo, I'm so sorry I-"

"'m fine." Frodo moved up onto his elbows, "A bit sore to sit tonight I think."

"I was so careless, I could have badly hurt you." He grabbed the jar up again, "This should soothe you, it, ah, this was not it's intended purpose."

Frodo shivered as cold fingers moved back into him. He began to protest, but couldn't find the words, "I'm not bleeding. You were gentle as you… oh… needed to be."

"A man shouldn't take one as small as you." Aragorn chastised himself.

"It was a welcome distraction." Frodo said, then closed his eyes tight with the admission, "I… I only mean the… I was not harmed. And I haven't found pleasure or release since we set off I…"

Aragorn ran a gentle hand down his back, "Let's return to the company."

Frodo nodded, standing with wobbly legs and grabbing up the clothing which had been thrown about. Aragorn stopped him, studying his face again for any signs of pain or fear. Finding none, he pressed a kiss against his forehead and got himself dressed. 

Gandalf appeared, not quite making eye contact with either of them, "I trust it's all out of your system then?"

"Aye." Aragorn nodded and followed him back. 

The other hobbits exchanged glances, but didn't speak a word as Frodo walked in bowlegged. Legolas gave Aragorn a knowing look. The ranger shook his head and looked away. Sam poured Frodo some soup from the pot and handed it over, smiling at him.


End file.
